The present invention relates generally to equipment attachable to a truck box for the purpose of securing a camper unit in place within said box.
In common use today are inhabitable, self-contained dwellings removably disposed in the box or load carrying space of a truck. An attractive feature of these self-contained units, termed campers by the public, is the fact that they may be readily removed from the truck box thereby returning the truck from a recreational to its original utilitarian status.
Numerous arrangements have been proposed and utilized for securing camper units in place within the truck boxes and against the substantial forces encountered during road travel. Angular brackets have been attached to truck box interiors in a permanent manner but are objectionable from an appearance standpoint and because they present a risk of injury in that they project outwardly a distance from the box. Such brackets are normally sold in sets of four at a substantial cost and do not fasten to reinforced areas of the box. Such brackets are permanently mounted on the truck box sidewalls.